An Evil Boy Genius and His Dog
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a little drabble from Jack's point of view. Jack finds a misplaced Akita he quickly names 'Genki' for obvious reasons and is devastated when he learns the dog has a tag. Later, though, out of the goodness of his heart, he calls the owner and returns him to his true master.


An Evil Boy Genius and His Dog

Synopsis: Taking place _before _the events of Xiaolin Chronicles, Jack Spicer encounters a lost Akita that he soon names Genki due to his unbridled energy. Out of his guilt after he sees Genki has a collar, he calls Genki's real owner and reunites the dog actually known as Kodoka back with his master.

Nothing important had been happening. Nothing at all. I had been nearly bursting at the seems to build something righteously wicked but there was really no reason to. My Jack-bots were well-oiled and kept me fairly amused for the time I had spent keeping myself honed like the proverbial samurai blade. I had to remain sharp if I wanted to contend with the Xiaolin Warriors, and I knew one day that day would come again. For now, I, Evil Boy Genius, Jack Spicer, frankly, was BORED.

One day, as I was walking back to the grotto after a much-needed swim on a sweltering day, a friendly Akita greeted me. He jumped up, licked my face and wouldn't part with me. I didn't see any collar indicating he belonged to anyone else, so I thought I would take him back home as soon as I left my lair. There were some odds and ends I had to sort before heading home to a much needed luxuriant bubble bath and comfortable crimson and black satin sheeted bed calling my name.

After sleeping peacefully, Genki was the first to awaken me. I wasn't used to anyone waking me up except mom and dad before they left for work. No matter what, mom and dad were always kind and encouraging. Mom always gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving, and she had done so today as well as a note with homemade milk and cookies. I was surprised Genki hadn't eaten any of the cookies mom had crafted so artfully. We promptly went out and walked around the neighborhood. There were some uber hot chicas who crossed my path and wanted to pet Genki, rub him under the chin and let him lick their faces. Oh, what I wouldn't have given to have the ability to turn myself into a dog just then. Lucky dog. Literally !

I was able to get one of the lady's numbers not really knowing if she would call me back or not. Even if she didn't, it had been sublime just having her hand lightly brush against mine when she gave Genki a hearty pat on his muscular side.

Genki and I were having the time of our lives watching a _Mythbusters_ marathon when I noticed he had a nametag. My once ebullient state sunk into near melancholy.

Genki's actual name was Kodoka. My eyes started to well up with tears. My one real friend was about to leave my side and I could already sense the lonliness beginning to creep in. I knew this was to test my resolve. I had been through worse times after all.

Picking up my cell, I dialed the real owner and heard sobs of both relief and pure joy.

'Thank you for finding my Kodoka. I don't know what I'd do without him. I must've forgotten to secure the gate last night. Usually he's so good about staying put, but I guess his curiosity got the better of him.', the owner said. I told him I would make certain Kodoka would be well fed and watered before he retrieved him. He told me he'd repay me handsomely, but I declined, telling him I was already rich and I was sure the money could be put forward for a better cause. He insisted, and I decided to use some of it for my inventions and what was left for the less fortunate. Hey, even evil geniuses have consciousnesses too.

It was difficult to say goodbye to Kodoka but I soon absorbed myself in making newer, better robots and devices. I also kept myself fit through training. It would come in handy someday, I knew my skills would be neccessary. Even though I wasn't certain when that day would come, I sensed within my devious little heart that someday the Jacko would be backo. And that day would be glorious indeed.


End file.
